The present invention relates generally to a connector system for connecting two systems and more particularly to a connector system for connecting an electronic microdevice feeder to an electronic assembly line.
In the past, electronic devices were supplied by a microdevice feeder to a robotic feeding system which removed the electronic microdevices and placed them on printed circuit boards moving through an electronic assembly line. The microdevice feeders were generally aligned on a table underneath the robotic handling system and held in place in part by the microdevice feeder""s weight. Sometimes, the microdevice feeder had additional legs which helped support its full weight.
The microdevice feeders were generally not held down so as to permit easy removal and replacement of the microdevice feeders. Also to allow easy removal and replacement, the electrical cables and/or pneumatic tubes were connectable to the microdevice feeder on the portion away from where the microdevice feeder""s weight was primarily supported and also away from the robotic handling system. This meant that the weight support acted as a fulcrum between the connections and the robotic handling system.
The above arrangement was prone to accidents. For example, when an operator was in a hurry to remove the microdevice feeder from the table, the operator would pull the cable and/or tubing downward to pull the connections loose. This would cause a tipping of the microdevice feeder with the connection end going down and the portion under the robotic handling system going up to crash into the pick-and-place head of the robotic handling system. A pick-and-place head generally costs between forty to fifty times the cost of a microdevice feeder, and this accident would typically destroy the pick-and-place head completely. Further, this would often disable the entire electronic assembly line with a resulting costly loss of production.
A number of different approaches have been taken to try to solve this problem. For example, the table/microdevice feeder system would often be redesigned to provide a clamping/latching mechanism. This complicated the installation process because it interfered with free removal and replacement of the microdevice feeder because of the space limitations in the microdevice feeder and table area.
Another approach has been to add additional legs with adjustable feet that would provide additional support for the weight of the microdevice feeder closer to the cable and/or tube connections. Unfortunately, even with this approach it is possible for an operator in a hurry to still tip the microdevice feeder on the table.
A further approach has been to put a cover plate over all the microdevice feeders to act as a holddown to prevent the microdevice feeders from tipping. The drawback is that a single microdevice feeder cannot be removed independently and the robotic handling system and the production assembly line have to be stopped in order to remove a single microdevice feeder.
Thus, those skilled in the art have long sought a connection system, which would allow fast replacement of the microdevice feeders on an individual basis without the possibility of damaging the robotic handling system. Previous systems by those skilled in the art have been unsuccessful in providing a fully adequate solution.
The present invention provides a holding connector system for connecting a first structure to a second structure having a plurality of alignment pins. A connector body having an opening provided therein engages one of the plurality of alignment pins and a recess in the connector body holds it to the second structure. A securing mechanism secures the connector body to the second. The first structure is provided with an alignment mechanism to cause the first structure to be properly aligned with the second structure. A portion of the connector body engages and holds down the first structure. Thus, the holding connector system allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the first structure.
The present invention further provides a holding connector system for connecting a microdevice feeder to an assembly line table having a plurality of alignment pins. A connector body having a slot provided therein engages one of the plurality of alignment pins and a table recess in the connector body holds it to the assembly line table. A threaded knob secures the connector body to the assembly line table. The microdevice feeder is provided with an alignment plate, which has fingers engaging the alignment pins to cause the microdevice feeder to be properly aligned with the assembly line table. A clamping plate on the microdevice feeder engages a portion of the connector body, which holds down the microdevice feeder. Thus, the connector system allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the microdevice feeder without the possibility of tipping.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.